A Very Merry Pezberry Christmas
by irnbru32
Summary: PezBerry Christmas times- Potential three shot - Chapt 1- Quinn takes Santana ice skating with a surprising end result for Santana. Chapt 2- Christmas with the family
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm feeling pretty festive at the moment and this is one of the results, and I might add another chapter if I get any more festive.**

**The timeline is a bit weird but it basically happens a year after the Bram kiss at Christmas time ...I think lol I love brittana but I'm in a Pezberry mood **

**Glee hasn't started yet in the UK so I only know what's going on from tumblr/twitter ect so I've probably made a lot of stuff up so just go with it…**

**About the Bram situation I personally feel that they should take some of the fanfiction writers on this site as apprentices to show them how to write a good story line lol **

**I wish all my readers a very Merry Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate) hope Santa is good to you all and you get everything you wish for.**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Glee**

A loud banging woke Santana from her peacefully slumber on Christmas Eve. Groaning she looked at the clock, it read 7.20pm. She let out a louder groan to show her displeasure, hoping that whoever was making that rude noise would get the hint and shut the fuck up, but sadly the noise persisted and got even louder. Looking up she seen a mass of blonde hair before the smiling face of her best friend, Quinn Fabray invaded he vision.

"Seriously what the fuck Q" Santana groaned burying her face in to her pillow.

Quinn stopped smashing the two pans she had in her hands together and smirked down at the Latina. "Get up San, I want to do something...you do realise that it's nearly half 7 at night on Christmas Eve?"

"Yes I am very well aware that it 7.30 in the evening and I'm also very well aware of the massive hangover that I'm now supporting...on Christmas Eve" Santana mumbled in to her pillow.

Quinn shot the Latina a sympathetic look and sighed. Santana had been on a downward spiral since she found out about Brittany and Sam. When Quinn first heard about Santana and Brittany's break up she held her breath for the destruction that would come from the heart broken Latina. Santana was an all or nothing kinda girl and Quinn knew that when Santana finally found the courage to be herself and love the other blonde cheerio, she did it with passion that Quinn was jealous of, so Quinn knew how hard it was for Santana to break up with the girl she grew up with, the girl who she let willingly have her heart. Surprisingly the destruction that Quinn was expecting never came and Santana was actually being mature about everything or at least acting like nothing was wrong.

She had phoned Quinn after she had got back to Louisville and Quinn knew from the sound of her voice that she had been crying. She told Quinn that she was done with Louisville and that with her parents blessing she was transferring to NYU to finish off her course there and be a step closer to following her dream. It was nice to have Santana closer to her and she was sure that Santana was also grateful to have someone she knew closer to her as well that would help her take mind off Brittany.

However after Christmas and the New Year Quinn heard from Kurt, who heard from Blaine that Brittany and Sam were and item, Quinn had guessed that Santana knew since Brittany would've told her and had mentioned it over the phone, the silence on the other end made Quinn's heart drop and her heart broke at hearing Santana's sobs, clearly it was new news to Santana and Quinn instantly felt guilty. That weekend Quinn made a trip to New York and had stayed with the Latina consoling her. Ever since then Santana started the downward spiral that Quinn had been expecting since the break up. She went to enough classes to pass but didn't hang out with anyone anymore or makes trips back to Lima to see any of her old friends, though Quinn understood why and she had started drinking more than she did before.

Now nearly a year later Santana was still was in her post break up funk and Quinn was determined to get her out of it. Brittany had moved on, she was in California at a dance school living her dream, though Quinn still suspected that the dancer was still hurt about Santana's absence in her life, she had told Quinn enough times that she still wanted Santana in her life as a friend but Quinn knew that the air would have to be cleared between both Santana and Brittany for them to move on.

"Come on get up...I want to go out and do something please...I won't stop banging the pans until you're up" Quinn said banging the two pans in her hands as a warning.

Santana just groaned and pulled the pillow over her head to block Quinn out. Quinn huffed at her friend and place the pans on the ground before walking to the end if the bed and yanking the covers off Santana. Quinn winced before rolling her eyes at the fact that Santana was wearing very little under the blankets. Luckily Quinn was used to seeing the other girl in next to nothing due to being on the cheerio's with her.

Quinn grabbed Santana's foot and pulled, successfully pulling the other girl off the bed. "I'll give you 10 minutes to get dressed" Quinn said the human lump on the floor.

15 minutes later Santana dragged her body through the kitchen door way hearing Quinn hum while she made coffee. "That's the last time I'm letting you stay for the holidays Fabray" she grumped and sat down on the stool next to the kitchen island.

"Oh shut it scrooge, you'd be all alone if it weren't for me" Quinn said as she placed a steaming cup in front of Santana.

That was true; Santana's parents had wanted to spend Christmas with her and Santana had invited them to come and stay with her but recent snowy weather had caused all the flights in and out of New York to be cancelled but her parents had promised to see her after New Year, so Santana had asked Quinn to spend Christmas with her and after begging her mother Judy finally said yes.

"Yeah but I would be warm and alone" Santana grumbled as she took as sip of her coffee.

"Just finish your coffee there's somewhere that I want to go" Quinn smiled

"NO" Santana growled holding her position as Quinn tugged on her jacket "Defiantly not...I'm not going out there I'm just going make a fool of myself"

"It's too late for that, your panicked shrieks have already done that" Quinn said placing her hands on her hips and arching her eyebrow as she waited on the ice for Santana.

"Fuck you Fabray" Santana said through clenched teeth as she held on to the side of the wall. She wasn't even on the ice yet and she had nearly broken her ankle just walking towards the rink with those damn death traps on her feet and Santana reasoned that if she couldn't walk on solid ground with the skates then there was even less of her change of her skating on the ice, she was still unsure how Quinn had managed to get her this far near the ice...well she did, she had agreed to go just to stop Quinn whining and when they got there she had hoped that Quinn would leave her on the side while she did a couple of laps on her own.

"San come on please it will be fun, I promise I won't let you fall" Quinn said as she held out her hand for her friend to take.

Santana sighed, there was no way she was going to win this argument and she was already there wearing the get up, she reached out and took Quinn's offered hand trying to repress the memories from long ago and that exact promise being broken. Santana shuddered as she got her first foot on to the ice remembering her 8 year old self in this exact position except with a teacher who weighed at least the same amount as a small elephant. She shuddered again as she remembered her 8 year old self tripping and bringing said small elephant down with her. She left that school field trip with a broken wrist and a promise to never go anywhere near an ice rink...oh and to buy her teacher some diet pills.

Quinn giggled as Santana finally made it on to the ice and starting puttering forward as Quinn effortlessly glided next to her still holding her hand. Quinn had to stifle a giggle when a little kid zoomed past them making Santana loose her balance. It was funny until Santana latched on to her for dear life screaming like a banshee right in her ear.

"Jesus Christ Santana, I thought you weren't trying to make a fool out of yourself" Quinn grunted as she tried to steady herself on the ice with Santana wrapped around her.

"This is all your fault Fabray…you're gonna have my death on your conscience I hope you're happy" Santana said as she re adjusted her grip on Quinn's neck.

"Stop being so dramatic Santana you're not going to die" Quinn said pushing Santana off her and grabbing her arm. "Sometimes you're worse than Rachel"

"DON'T compare me to Berry…that's like comparing apples and oranges…totally different" Santana righted herself and started shuffling herself forward still holding Quinn's in a vice grip.

The pair did a few laps of the rink with Quinn pulling Santana most of the way trying to muffle her giggles every time Santana stumbled.

"It's not funny Q" Santana muttered as she righted herself after stumbling to a stop.

"It is though…you're worse than a blind Bambi on ice" Quinn giggled as she helped Santana over to the side of the rink.

The two friends stayed at the side and chatted for a few minutes before something sparkly caught Quinn's eye.

"Oh my god there's Kurt and Blaine" Quinn said pointing to the other side of the ice rink. Santana grunted an acknowledgment at spotting Kurt wearing a hideous but fashion forward sparkly jacket and let out a squeak of protest as Quinn let go of her and skated off to catch the boys.

"Q wait don't go please I need you…Quinn help " Santana shouted at the retreating back of her blonde best friend.

"Bitch" Santana mumbled to herself as she was left alone. She figured that Quinn would take the two broke back boys to her since she had very little mobility on the ice and moving away from the side alone would most defiantly result in certain death. However watching the trio for a few minutes and seeing Quinn get comfy leaning against the side of rink, Santana came to the conclusion that she would have to go to them. Sighing she pulled herself up right and started to pull herself along the side of the rink grumbling all the way.

Everything was going fine, Santana had managed to get herself in to a good rhythm of pull, glide, pull, glide and was making good progress around the rink, until she got stuck next to a couple that were leaning up against the side sucking face. After unsuccessfully trying to get their attention Santana realised what she had to do to get to the wonder twins and Quinn.

Steeling herself she pushed off the side and puttered forward trying to organise her feet so that she would glide forward like Quinn had showed her. She had just gotten past the couple and was just starting to feel proud of herself for getting so far on her own away from the side when she met the ice face first as someone smacked in to her making her thump her head off the ice.

"Oh my Barbra I'm so sorry, are you ok?... Santana?" A voice said next to Santana.

A voice that Santana recognized but the ever growing lump on her forehead distracted her from putting a face to the voice. She was able to roll on to her back, the Christmas lights and decorations that covered the ice rink slowly coming in to focus. Then there was a big pink talking blur taking up most of her vision, Santana let out a another groan as the pink blur started speaking in long complicated sentences that Santana didn't understand.

Santana blinked and the blur started to look more like a face every time open and closed her eyes. Santana gave a load groan as the face became familiar and Rachel Berry was looking down at her.

"Berry just help me up" Santana moaned as she felt the icy wetness start to seep through her coat.

Rachel helped pull Santana in to a sitting position before sling her arm around her shoulder and pulling her to her feet. "Santana I think it might be beneficial for you to get off the ice and maybe see the medic"

"No I'm not seeing some stupid medic...I'm fine" Santana said only to stumble as another kid flew past her. "Beside this is all your fault Berry"

Rachel gave Santana a incredulous look as she helped pull her to the side "Yes I agree that banging in to you and making you fall over was my fault but if you were wearing appropriate skating clothes then you might not have got as injured" Rachel said as she motioned to the clothes that Santana was wearing.

Santana looked down at herself and agreed that maybe Rachel was right; a dress with no tights just over the knee socks and a jacket probably wasn't the best attire to wear while skating but in her defence she didn't know Quinn was gonna take her ice skating.

"You know what Berry you're right this isn't your fault it's Quinn's" Santana said as she tried to keep a hold of Rachel so that she didn't fall.

"Quinn? Is she here" Rachel looked for the familiar blonde hair cheerio before looking back at her injured companion "Santana are you alright? You look kinda dazed"

"Yeah I'm fine...jus' a lil dizzy" Santana mumbled as she swayed slightly.

"I think I should go and get Quinn...she'll take you home" Rachel said as she helped Santana off the ice and to a vacant seat.

"No...jus' leave her, she wanted to see the light's and everythin', get your two butt boys to take her, I can get home myself" Santana said as she caught Rachel's hand.

"Santana I really don't think you should be alone right now, you've suffered a severe head injury" Rachel said casting a concerned look at the Latina.

"It's fine , here phone her and tell her jus' to meet me at home" Santana handed Rachel her phone "Tell her to enjoy herself"

Rachel looked at the phone Santana handed to her trying to make her mind up on how best to proceed. She caught sight of the two boys that she came her with, glad that Kurt's Jacket was good at acting like a beacon in a sea of people. "I'll be right back" she said as she moved off to the side the rink.

Santana had closed her eyes and was just dozing off when a sharp "SANTANA!" startled her back awake.

"What! Berry" snapped Santana, eyes wide as she looked at the tiny diva in front of her.

"You're not meant to sleep if you have a concussion" Rachel said, arms on her hips.

Santana let a small smile cross her face at how cute Rachel was when she was mad but quickly made a disgusted face as the thought past through her mind.

Rachel Berry was NOT cute!

Rachel bent down and began untying Santana's ice skates "What'cha doing Berry" Santana frown at the diva below her "What happened to my knee?" she asked as she caught sight of her bloody knee next to Rachel's face.

"You must of scraped it when you fell, I'm just away to get your shoes...Don't close your eyes" Rachel said turning away and marching through the crowd to get to the shoe station.

On her way back Rachel had to stifle a giggle at the sight of the Latina, whose head was lolling to the side before being snapped back up , eyes wide looking around her as if to prove that they weren't shut.

"Here, do you need help putting them on?" Rachel asked handing Santana her shoes.

Santana shook her head and began pulling on her shoes frowning when Rachel sat down next to her and started pulling her boots on. "Where you going Berry"

"I'm taking you home, I phoned Kurt and told him to take Quinn to see the lights and the Christmas tree and that'll keep an eye on you until she comes home." Rachel said quickly pulling on her other one and bending down to help Santana tie her shoes.

"You don't have to do that Berry I can get home by myself" Santana mumbled as she took the hand that Rachel offered her and got to her feet.

"Yeah but I feel bad about knocking you over and I don't want to leave you alone with a possible concussion" Rachel said guiding Santana to the exit.

Rachel decided that getting a cab would be the better option since she didn't know where Santana lived and Santana was in no state to be giving her directions on the subway.

Getting in to the cab Rachel rattled off the Santana's address that she had gotten from Quinn and helped Santana buckle her seatbelt.

"Thanks Berry for all this...y'know helping me and stuff" Santana said as she grabbed Rachel's hand once she had finished buckling her in.

Rachel blushed at the thanks and the contact "You're...uh welcome Santana"

"Y'know Berry I like you...I think that's why Ima bitch to you all the time" Santana said slumping in to Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel took a moment to ponder if that meant like as a friend or I bully you because I like _like_ you. She looked down at the Latina resting her head on her shoulder and smiled before remembering that Santana was meant to stay awake.

She quickly gave the Latina a poke in the ribs making Santana squeak and flinch away from her.

"Stay awake" Rachel hissed.

Santana grumbled something unintelligible took to looking out the window until they pulled up outside Santana's apartment, where threw some cash at the taxi man and pulled Santana up all the flights of stairs until they reached her door.

Grabbing the key from Santana Rachel opened the door and pulled the cheerleader behind her. As Santana was pulling off her shoes Rachel stood in the middle of the hallway gawking at the apartment before her.

"Santana how can you afford an apartment like this" Rachel let out a low whistle as she peered in to the kitchen this was far better than her and Kurt studio apartment.

"My mami know someone from her office who's in to real estate and conveniently owed her a favour. So I'm getting a good deal on this apartment" Santana grunted hopping on one foot trying to pull her other shoe off.

"Do you have a roommate" Rachel asked spying another bedroom door.

"No...just me but I might be looking cause I need to split the rent or start pulling in more hours at the coffee shop" Santana said straitening up after finally pulling her shoe off.

"You have a job?" Rachel turned wide eyed, looking at the Latina like she grew another head.

"Yup only been there for a month though" Santana nodded "I didn't want to break in to the money my mom gave me so my Papi's been helping me pay rent the last few months since he feels bad about not being there for me or something...I dunno maybe it's cause I'm gay or something to do with my abulea"

"Right so maybe we should get some ice for your head" Rachel said knowing that Santana's grandmother was a touchy subject and wanting to get far away from it as possible.

Santana lead Rachel in to the kitchen and pointed to the freezer "I think there might be some frozen stuff in there"

Rachel rummaged around the freezer trying not to shudder at the frozen animals that Santana kept in there. She finally found success in a bag of peas and handed them to the cheerleader.

"Here put this on your head and ill clean your knee for you" Rachel said as she got up and started looking for a first aid kit.

"It's over there by the sink" Santana said pointing to the corner, her voice muffled by the bag of peas.

Rachel quickly made her way over to Santana after getting the first aid kit, she knelt in front of her pouring some alcohol on to a piece of cotton. Just before applying it to Santana's scrape she saw the Latina tense and whimper.

"Santana I haven't touched you yet" Rachel said fighting a smile as the Latina pulled the bag of peas away from her face to glare at Rachel.

"Just hurry the fuck up Berry afores I go all Lima heights" Santana growled and screwed her eyes waiting for the sting.

Rachel quickly muffled her giggle as Santana yelped when Rachel applied the alcohol. "Who knew you were a big kid when it can to cuts and scrapes, want me to kiss it better"

Without waiting for an answer Rachel lent forward and placed her lips just above Santana's cut on Santana's knee. She held them there for a few seconds mostly out of shock at her boldness. She quickly pulled away when she felt Santana shiver.

Rachel moved back on to her haunches and looked up at girl before her, Santana's eyes locked with hers and they suddenly weren't as dazed looking as they were before but were full of something Rachel was afraid to recognise.

"Maybe we should go and watch a movie until Quinn gets home" Rachel said as she broke eye contact and got to her feet holding her hand out to Santana.

The two of them moved in to the living area where Santana collapsed on the couch and Rachel sat on the other end pulling Santana's legs on to her lap.

"What we watching?"Rachel asked as the movie started.

"Miracle on 34th street" Santana mumbled.

The two fell in to a comfortable silence watching the movie with Rachel occasionally nipping Santana every time the Latina looked close to sleeping. When the movie was over Rachel stood up and took the defrosted bag peas on Santana's head. "I'll get you a new one" she said as she quickly moved out of the room.

When she got in to the kitchen she let out a big sigh, her mind still whirling with what happened in the kitchen earlier; why did one small kiss make her feel so weird and tingly and what was the look in Santana's eyes...did she feel what Rachel was feeling.

Getting another bag she entered the living room, she knelt in front Santana inspecting the bump on her forehead. She gently moved the bag to the bump and found Santana's eyes watching her every move. She moved her hand way from Santana and made to move away but Santana grabbed her wrist keeping her in place. Their eyes locked and Rachel found herself licking her lips. Slowly as if not to make a sudden movement that might scare her away Santana lent up and connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

Breaking away Rachel closed her eyes waiting for the joke to come but it didn't instead when she opened her eyes she found Santana staring at her with a soft smile on her face. She held up her phone for Rachel to see.

12.04 AM

"Merry Christmas Rachel"

* * *

Please read and review and you might get another chapter or two xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second instalment, it was technically meant to be up before Christmas but I'm unfortunately one of those people who leave their Christmas shopping until the last minute, but better late than never. I**

**I hope everyone had a brilliant Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate) and got everything the wished for.**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own anything**

"Get up!"

"Mmm"

"Santana...NOW!"

"Mmhmm"

"Fine" The tiny brunette grumbled as she marched out of her bedroom leaving her still nearly unconscious girlfriend asleep all snuggled up and warm in their bed. A few minutes later she entered the bedroom again with a devious smirk. In her hand she held a bundle of white fluffy snow; she made her way over to the bed that held her sleeping girlfriend.

"San last chance to get up" Rachel sang as her free hand grabbed a hold of the covers ready to yank them back. She smirked when she got no response and started to pull the covers gently off the sleeping Latina. Rachel's smirk widened as she stared down at the bare shoulders of the woman below her remembering what they had been doing the night before and remembering the Santana was completly butt naked under all the covers.

Rachel quickly pulled the covers off her naked girlfriend grinning at the squeak Santana gave as the cool air in the room hit her warm skin. The squeak turned in to a scream as Rachel lobbed the white powdery snow at her girlfriend's naked chest.

"**RACHEL!**" Santana screamed as the freezing snow started to melt on her warm skin causing goosebumps to form and her nipples to peek. Rachel giggled and turned to run but Santana was faster, years of cheerleading under a dictator of a coach had honed her reflexes and she caught Rachel by the wrist mid turn and pulled her on to the bed and started tickling her.

"Santana...please s...stop" Rachel squealed as Santana got more of a vantage point by straddling Rachel's hips pinning her to the bed.

"Say sorry first" Santana grinned as Rachel withered and squirmed under her.

Rachel shook her head "...N...No" she grinned still laughing, she loved playful Santana and as of late she hadn't gotten to see her enough with Santana always working and doing overtime and when Santana finally got home she was always exhausted, too tired to even kiss Rachel never mind any playfulness or sexy times.

"Fine" Santana doubled her efforts knowing all of Rachel's worst spots from years of tickle fights. The minute she hut the spots, Rachel screamed bloody murder and started kicking her leg trying to buck Santana off.

"I'M SORRY!...I'm sorry...please no more" Rachel choked through her laughter.

Santana relented bending down to capture Rachel's still giggling lips. When she pulled away she found herself smiling down at beautiful sight of her girlfriend underneath her, her chest still heaving from laughing so much, her messy hair fanning the mattress and her eye alight with happiness and, as Santana looked closer, yup desire. Santana had to admit that Rachel squirming underneath her had turned her on to no end.

"You're a meanie" Rachel said as she looked up at Santana pouting.

"_I'm_ a meanie? I wasn't the one who chucked freezing cold snow at her very warm and very naked girlfriend...I'm frozen" Santana said as she pointed to herself the evidence of the cold snow still shown on her chest.

"So let me warm you up then" Rachel said she wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders tugging her down to meet her lips before rolling them over so she was on top. She started to kiss down to her girlfriend's chest making sure to pay special attention her breasts kissing and sucking until goosebumps appeared but for an entirely different reason.

Rachel stopped and looked up at Santana with a grin and mischievous eyes "How you feeling now baby"

Santana gulped and shook her head "Still cold" she panted as Rachel made her way further south. She let out a grunt and bucked her hips up when Rachel's warm breath hut her exposed core.

"Don't worry when I'm done with you, you'll be boiling" Rachel said as she disappeared between Santana's legs.

* * *

When Santana woke up from her post sex nap Rachel was wrapped around her with her head on her chest. She smiled down at the woman that had captured her heart, who would have thunk it Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry a couple, a very serious couple if the 8 years were anything to go by. 8 amazing years together and all because Rachel nearly killed her on the ice rink.

Santana chuckled at the memory of their first kiss and the aftermath. Shortly after the first kiss came another kiss and another and another until they were heatedly making out on the couch. Quinn came home an hour later and found them asleep curled in to one another. The next morning when Quinn had mentioned it over breakfast Santana had gotten flustered and denied everything right in front of Rachel blaming it on the concussion she had gotten and claiming she remembered very little but what she couldn't forget was the look of hurt that had crossed Rachel's face as she got up and left the apartment. The kick to the shin and slap to the head both courtesy of Quinn confirmed what an idiot she was at letting Rachel go.

It took Santana till New Years Eve, when a group (Most of the Glee club included) of them were gathered in her apartment counting down to the New Year. When there was 5 seconds remaining Santana quickly found Rachel, pulling her away from Finn, and kissed her in front of all her friends when the countdown reached zero. She knew it was cheesy but she wanted to show Rachel that she didn't care what other people thought and that the kiss did mean something to her.

"Mmm what so funny" Rachel croaked as she felt her girlfriend chest vibrating with chuckles.

"Nothing just remembering that's all" Santana said as Rachel sighed contently curling closer in to Santana's body. "So what was it you so rudely woke me up for?"

"I need you to go up and get the Christmas decorations down from the attic" Rachel mumbled "Can't have your parents staying here and not have any decorations up can we?"

"Can't we just say that I'm celebrating Hanukkah this year cause then all we need to take down is your candle thing" Santana grumbled at the impending task.

"_You_ also need to take down my _Menorah _as well cause last time you forgot and I had to explain to my dads why I didn't have it down in time and you know how dramatic they can be"

Santana pouted "It wasn't my fault that I thought I was just another fancy candle holder cause if I remember correctly you went through a stage of buying candles like they were crack"

A sharp slap to her stomach shut Santana up and any other arguments that she had."Fine can we at least do it together that way it will get done faster?"

Rachel grinned triumphantly "No"

"Baby why" Santana could hear the pout in her voice as she looked down at Rachel but she didn't care.

"Because I nearly fell off the ladder and hurt myself last time I tried to get up there" Rachel grumbled as she looked at moved her head to look at Santana to make her point.

"Rachel you were two steps off the floor, you wouldn't have been able to hurt yourself even if you swan dived off the ladder on to the floor and I was right behind you holding you." Santana said quirking her eyebrow at her girlfriend with a smirk.

"Whatever" Rachel grumbled, slapping Santana's stomach again good naturedly, before jumping out of the bed and sauntering to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower, you better be up and dressed by the time I'm out"

"How about if I join y…"

"No!"

* * *

Santana grunted as she shifted a rather heavy box to the side and looked up at the tree that Rachel was decorating. "Please tell me that's everything" She panted as she righted herself and moved to hug Rachel from behind.

"Did you get my Menorah?"

"Shit"

"Go get and I'll make us some hot chocolate"

"Ok but please not the vegan shit"

"Hey it's not that bad and if you don't go get it, it will be" Rachel said as she slapped at the arms that were around her waist.

It took Santana and few minutes to get everything down and closed up. As she entered the living room Rachel was just entering from the kitchen with the hot chocolates, they both collapsed on the couch and stared up at the hard work they had just completed.

Rachel leaned her head on Santana's shoulder "I love you" she mumbled and turned her head to kiss the shoulder beneath her head.

"What brought that on" Santana asked as she stared at the brunette head below her. "Not that I'm complaining"

"I…just, we've finally got our own place and we're having our parents around to celebrate with us instead of us going to them and I dunno it's just something I never knew I wanted and now I have it…with you" Rachel said as she lent up and kissed Santana before settling down against her shoulder.

Santana turned her head and smiled in to Rachel's hair before placing a kiss there. "Me too Rach…everything just feels so right, I love you so much and I couldn't think of anyone I would rather be with"

"Try telling that to your 19 year old self" Rachel giggled as she sipped her chocolate.

"…Yeah but I was stupid and immature and I'm so so sorry for hurting you and making you think you didn't matter" Santana sighed as she thought about their bumpy beginning. Santana didn't want to admit that she had feeling for Rachel and Rachel was still slightly scared of the Latina so she didn't want to push anything and then there was the whole Brittany thing.

Once Brittany had move out of lima to attend dance school she had tried to reach out to Santana but Santana was still hurt about the whole Sam/Brittany thing and a little angry that as she was starting to move on and start her own relationship, with Rachel no less, the blonde suddenly wanted to get back in to the her life, sure she missed Brittany and wanted to be her friend again but she wasn't sure if they could be friends again after their long and complicated history. Santana could tell that Rachel was on edge too, she knew that having just started a relationship with Santana, she couldn't match what Santana and Brittany had but after a few awkward parties and a drunken confession from Rachel about being scared of losing Santana to Brittany, the two ex-cheerio's finally talked about what happened between them and made up and went back to being BFF's surprisingly easily.

"I will happily spend each and every day of my life telling you how much I love you and how amazing you are…even though you tell yourself that every morning to your reflection" Santana grinned earning her a pinch in the side.

"Shut up" Rachel smiled.

* * *

"What? stop looking at me like that"

"Please telling I'm doing the right thing"

Quinn fixed Santana with a look of pure disbelief as the Latina looked back at her with wide eyes and her bottom lip worrying between her teeth.

"Yes Santana you're doing the right thing you love her, she loves you and this is the next step" Quinn sighed as she patted the Latina's hand and looked about for their other companion, smiling when she noticed the other blonde bouncing over to them with their coffee's.

"Thanks Britt" Quinn smiled as she was handed her coffee. Brittany quickly bounced around the table and sat next to Santana handing her her coffee.

"Thanks" Santana mumbled.

"So what are we talking about" Brittany smiled as she took a sip of her own coffee smiling at her two friends.

Santana sent a wide eyed look at Quinn and started to shake her head, silently telling Quinn to shut up knowing exactly how Brittany would react.

"Santana is going to propose to Rachel" Quinn said quickly dodging both the slap and the kick Santana aimed at her.

Brittany's reaction was worse than Santana expected. The blonde squealed and leapt on to her friend hugging her for all she was worth, Santana was just able to get her coffee on to the table before the force of the hug toppled her off her chair. She squeaked and pulled Brittany with her landing in a heap on the floor with Brittany squealing happily all the way.

Santana lay on the ground a few moments with Brittany still on top of her before she became aware of all the eyes that were on them. She pushed Brittany off her and pulled the blonde up with her as she got to her feet and sat down quickly scowling at Quinn who was hiding a smile behind her hand.

"San that's so awesome, Rachel's going to be super happy and she'll defiantly say yes. Have you got the ring? When are you going to propose? You should do it on Christmas day" Brittany said all in one breath. Quinn and Santana blinked and looked at each other before facing Brittany again.

"Um...I don't have the ring yet that's why I asked you two to meet me at the mall I want your input on rings and I was planning on proposing on Christmas day." Santana said as she tried to decipher if Brittany had asked any more questions in her rush of words and questions.

Brittany gave another squeal but managed to refrain from hugging Santana again so instead she just wiggled happily in her chair.

"How about this one?"

"Urgh no that's something an old lady would wear"

"This one?"

"No too small...this is Rachel we're talking about she'll want something flashy"

"This one then?"

"No too big, have you seen the size of Rachel's hands their tiny, she wouldn't be able lift her hand off the floor and I don't want anything interfering with the use of her hands"

Quinn wrinkled her nose at what Santana was insinuating and shook her head "Please just pick one already, this is like the fifth shop we've been in...Look what it's done to Britt" Quinn said as she pointed over to the dancer who was slumped in a chair in the corner, her caffeine boost from the coffee had worn off after the third jewellery shop they had entered.

"Quinn it has to be perfect...I need it to be perfect." Santana said softly as she glanced at all the rings in front of her. She was really spoilt for choice but none of them stood out to her, none of them were worthy of being placed on Rachel's finger. "Maybe this is a sign."

Quinn raised her eyebrow as she regarded her friend in front of her knowing exactly where she was going with this "This is not a sign that you shouldn't get married... Rachel loves you, you could give her a gummy ring and she would be happy with that as long as she gets to call you her wife"

"Yeah...yeah you're right, I've just got to keep looking." Santana gave Quinn a weak smile before turning back to look at the rings displayed in front of her. Quinn started rambling about the cut the caret and the clarity and the cost but Santana zoned her out as a ring right at the back of the display case, tucked in to the corner caught her eye. "That one...Q that's the one"

Quinn quickly made her way over and found the ring that Santana was pointing to "S...it's stunning... definitely Rachel. She'll love it"

"Britt!...Britt I've found it come look" Santana quickly shouted Brittany out of her slump and the blonde was quickly by her friends side.

"She'll love it San it's beautiful"

Santana called the sales man over and pointed to the ring never taking her eyes off it as he pulled it from the case as set in front of her. This was the one, Santana knew it, she nodded to the sales man unable to speak overcome with the excitement and nerves and pulled out her purse. The price of the ring made her slightly dizzy but she didn't pull all that overtime for nothing and Rachel was more than worth it.

* * *

Santana huffed out a sigh as she sat and waited for the Berry men to come through the arrival gate. Her nerves were getting the better of her and she just wished that they would hurry up and get through so she could get on with what she had planned since this would be the only time she would be able to get them alone.

Rachel had been called in to an emergency meeting with her director to talk about how the scheduling for her show and how it would change over the New Year, she had been visibly upset that she wouldn't be able to pick her dads up from the airport, so like any good whipped girlfriend Santana had offered her services. She had actually jumped at the chance, seeing her window of opportunity to get them alone, so she could ask them the second most important thing she was going to ask over the holidays.

Finally spotting them she hurried over to them and was quickly engulfed in a massive bear hug courtesy of LeRoy Berry while Hiram gave her a more dignified but still warm and welcoming hug. She helped them load their stuff in to her car before heading off home. Just as Santana was about to head in to her neighbourhood she quickly turned off and headed down another road, coming to a stop just outside an old diner.

"I just thought we could maybe get something to eat...since Rachel won't be home till later in the evening" Santana shrugged at the questioning looks Rachel's dads gave her.

LeRoy and Hiram looked at each other with a smile and back at their daughter's girlfriend. Santana was starting to get a bit unnerved at the look they were giving her and the twinkle in LeRoy's eye made her feel like they knew something she didn't.

"Um...shall we" Santana motioned for them to lead as she took up the rear trying to get her nerves under control.

They got a secluded seat at the back of the diner and looked at the menus the waitress brought over, they sat in silence as they ordered their food and drinks but Santana didn't miss the secretive glances that the two men shared behind their menus which just made the Latina a lot more nervous.

After managing to get through some small talk and the thankful interruption of their food being delivered, Santana began to pick at her food thinking of all the ways to bring up what she wanted to ask them.

"So emm I need to ask you guys a question" Santana began thinking that was the best way to start.

LeRoy and Hiram shared another look as Santana tried to find the next words.

"So me and Rachel have been together for a while now and I know that you didn't really like me when we first started dating and I don't blame you I was a bitch but we kind of like each other now right...?" Santana stopped her rambling and looked up at the two men with anxious eyes.

"Yes Santana we like you...love you even, you've been amazing to our daughter and I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law" Hiram smiled and winked, while LeRoy just smiled goofily next to him nodding his head.

Santana smiled and open her mouth to finish asking her question when she choked on her own breath as she finally took in what Hiram had said. "Daughter-in-law...I uh...emm Is it ok if..."

"Our answer is yes Santana" LeRoy said cutting off the Latina. "You can marry out daughter"

"Really" Santana squeaked and the two men nodded and laughed "How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"We could tell the minute you met us you were worried about something and you've barely spoken to us since we've stopped here and you've hardly eaten any of your food which isn't like you" LeRoy said as he plucked a chip off of Santana's plate and ate it with a wink.

"Thank you" Santana smiled.

* * *

It was the morning of Christmas Eve when Santana's parents touched down in New York and again Santana was on hand to pick them up.

"So Santana how's everything coming along? Do you have the ring?" Maribel asked as she sat in the passenger seat while Santana's father Carlos sat in the back with an amused smile on his face.

"Si mami everything is coming along great and yes I have the ring which I will show you when we get home" Santana ground out, 5 minutes in the car with her mother and she was already wanting to run the car off the road, she knew telling her mother about the proposal was a bad idea.

"So what are the Berry's doing? Are they celebrating Hanukkah or both" Mr Lopez asked, seeing his daughter's hands tighten on the wheel as his wife drilled her with questions about the proposal.

"Well Hanukkah has already started and Rachel is celebrating with them, but they will be having Christmas dinner with us and I think they have brought presents for everyone and stuff" Santana shrugged form the front seat.

The Lopez's quickly got settled in to the spare bedroom next to the Berry men. After a late brunch and a good catch up the four parents decided that they should go out and see New York and the chaos that comes with Christmas with Rachel volunteering to be their tour guide. Santana offered to stay behind to start dinner.

When the tour group finally made it home and sat down for dinner, Rachel noticed that her girlfriend was agitated and was just picking at her food which was not like her since Santana basically devoured anything with meat in it.

"Babe are you ok?" Rachel asked as she reached across and grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed it.

"Hmm yeah Rach I'm fine really it's been a long day that's all" Santana mumbled and gave her a small smile.

"Ok" Rachel smiled and Santana was glad when Hiram brought Rachel in to the conversation he was having with Santana's parents. Santana gave a sigh of relief, glad that Rachel's attention was shifted on to something else.

"Don't worry it will all go smoothly, we'll keep her from asking too many questions" LeRoy whispered leaning in close to Santana.

"Thank you" Santana smiled and looked up at Rachel and caught her looking at the both of them with confused look on her face. Santana smiled and sent her a wink before restarting her conversation with LeRoy.

"So what were you and daddy talking about at dinner?" Rachel asked as she pulled back the bed covers.

"Hmmm oh nothing just...you know the weather and stuff" Santana smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Rachel.

"The weather?" Rachel raised an eyebrow "Since when do you care about the weather"

"Oh you know, just to make sure that the flights are running so the parentals don't have to stay longer than needed" Santana grinned cheekily and pulled Rachel on top of her.

"Hmm I know you're lying but I'll let it go for now" Rachel said as she leaned down and kissed Santana's lips.

Santana stood and stared at the enormous breasts in front of her with an odd look on her face "How the hell are we meant to cook these" she mumbled as she stared at the turkey in front of her.

"Santana honey why don't you go and get ready and I'll handle the food" Maribel said as she gently guided Santana away from the cooker with the turkey on top of it. Maribel sensed her daughters nervousness. She rubbed she hands down Santana's arms in a comforting manner. The rest of the morning was spent opening presents and preparing the meal and soon enough they were all gathered around Santana and Rachel's dinner table eating their weight in food.

When the sky tuned dark and they were gathered around the TV in the living room watching the Christmas specials and playing games, Santana got up and made her way to knew that the parents were getting anxious and were beginning to wonder if she would do it.

Santana took a deep breath and tapped Rachel on the shoulder interrupting her conversation with her dads.

"Um hey can I speak to you for a sec?" Santana mumbled as she stood and held out her hand for Rachel to take.

"Sure what's it about?" Rachel asked as she grabbed Santana's hand and pulled herself up.

"I..uh have another present to give you" Santana gave her a nervous smile and pulled her out of the room and towards the back door.

"Wait it's outside? but it's cold and snowy" Rachel said halting at the door refusing to move.

"Please it won't take long I promise" Santana said as she pouted tugging on Rachel's hand "Please I've made it look pretty see..." Santana pointed out the garden which was covered in fairy lights. She really needed Rachel to come outside. She had called Quinn over when Rachel had left to take the parents out to see New York and they had painstakingly hung up all the lights so that Santana proposal would look magical

Rachel sighed and let Santana pull her through the door out in to their garden. "Ok so what is it" Rachel smiled.

Santana stood in front of her twisting her hands "Ok um...right so uh..." Santana trailed off gulping trying to wet her dry throat.

"San are you ok? You've been acting weird the last few days...are you coming down with something cause if you are then it's best that we head in side so you don't get worse" Rachel scolded, grabbing Santana's hand and tugging her back towards the door.

"Rach...babe I'm fine really, I just...I love you so much and I um... Christ I had a speech and everything set out... I really fucking love so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Santana said as she started patting down her jacket trying to remember which pocket she put the ring in.

"Santana what...?" Rachel covered her mouth with her trembling hands.

"Fuck where is it..." Santana said as she kept patting her jacket trying to find the little box she had put in there earlier. "Ha...Here it is...right so yeah Rachel I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life making you the happiest woman on earth...so uh would you do me the honour of becoming my wife" Santana said as she presented the ring to Rachel.

The next thing she knew she was lying on her back in the snow with Rachel on top of her kissing her for all she was worth. "Omg yes, yes yes"

Santana chuckled "Hang on, hang on let me put the ring on" Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and slipping on the ring.

Santana pulled Rachel back down on top of her kissing her only breaking away when the sound of applause rung out across the garden.

"I take it she said yes" LeRoy's voice rang out from the door.

"Of course I said yes" Rachel scoffed at her father "forever and always" she mumbled kissing Santana again

"Forever and always"

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed sorry if it seemed a bit rushed I had to try finish it at work which was hard with my boss going about lol Pls read and review xx**


End file.
